Brotherly Talk
by Resacon1990
Summary: Carth isn't coping with the revelation of Revan, Can Canderous swallow his pride and help him?


Carth lay on the floor of the Ebon hawks main hold looking up at the ceiling tiles. He took a deep shuddering sigh. The rest of the crew was all spread out around the Kashyyk celebration party. Mission was gambling with the wookiees who were game, Canderous was trying to challenge some of the furry creatures to a fight, Louise was dancing around with a grumbling Jolee and Juhani was being swung around by a towering Zaalbar. The two droid were having the time of their lives with all the fuss they were getting. Carth had rolled his eyes and walked away from the chaos and was now lying alone on the Hawk.

"How could I have lived with this lot for almost a year?" Carth mumbled to himself.

"Hey Carth!" came a cheerful voice. Carth groaned.

"What do you want Candy Pandy?" Carth rolled over onto his stomach and spotted a flushed Canderous leaning against the doorway, looking rather angry now.

"Candy Pandy?" He snarled, all humor gone. Carth burst out laughing at the look on Canderous's face.

"What about it?" Canderous stomped forward and threw himself down on the ground beside Carth. Carth sighed then rolled back onto his back and stared up at Canderous. There was silence for a minute then Canderous chuckled.

"Candy Pandy huh? That's just…wrong" He said before collapsing into a deep belly laughing fit. Carth raised his eyebrows as he stared at the Mandalorian. He rolled his eyes again and groaned. Still laughing, the Mandalorian glanced at Carth. Quieting down, he frowned at his peer.

"What's up Carth? Something on your mind?"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Really Republic? You don't sound or look it." Carth shot him a glare.

"Shut up"

"Touchy touchy"

"Shut the hell up Canderous" Canderous just laughed. Carth having enough of the man got up and sent a fist into his cheek, causing Canderous to be knocked back onto the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed before getting to his feet and lunging at Carth who easily side stepped causing Canderous to go flying into the wall. Snarling, Canderous pulled himself away and faced Carth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Carth laughed.

"Well maybe I don't want help!"

"Why not Carth! Your obviously upset!"

"Since when has that mattered!'

"Why are you being such a ass?"

"I'm not!"

"You are! Ever since the Leviathan you…" He was cut off with Carth grabbing the front of his shirt and pressed his face up close to Canderous'.

"Don't even mention that hell hole Mandalorian or I swear…" Canderous pushed Carth away from him.

"Or what? Or what Carth? You gonna kill me?" Carth shook with fury.

"Shut up" Canderous snorted and crossed his arms.

"You know, if Louise was here she would kick your ass"

"DON'T BRING UP THAT FUCKING TRAITOR!" Carth screamed, his voice shaking. Canderous froze.

"So this is what its about? You still think Lou is a traitor?"

"I…"

"She's not Carth! God you should know that!" Staring into Carth's eyes, Canderous saw a flash of guilt and pain before they turned cold and hard. Swallowing Carth spoke.

"I honestly wish I could believe that Canderous. I honestly do." Canderous sucked on the inside of his right cheek before stepping forward and hugging Carth.

"Then why don't you?" Carth frowned, slightly disturbed by the Mandalorian hugging him but even more so that he seemed genuinely interested in him.

"I don't know…" Canderous pulled him back by the shoulders.

"Its not loyalty to Morgana is it?" Carth didn't meet his eyes. "Carth…is it?"

"No… that's never been the reason Canderous." Canderous' mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" he cried out shaking Carth's shoulders. "What the hell man!" When Carth didn't reply Canderous sighed.

"Please talk to me Carth." There was still silence. Sighing, Canderous let go of the man and turned around to walk away.

"She betrayed me" Canderous flung around and glared at Carth.

"She has never betrayed you Carth! Louise is innocent!" Carth gave a dry laugh.

"Not Louise. Morgana." Canderous frowned.

"What? How?"

"She cheated on me." Canderous snorted.

"Well that's not uncommon for a woman whose married to…."

"With Saul." Canderous' mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened.

"W-w-what?" he spluttered. Carth nodded and sat down on the ground. Curling his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees.

"I came home two days early one time and walked in on them. I was in shock and… and I just walked away. I went and got Dustil early from school. Ha… he was ecstatic. When we got home… it just wasn't right. I slept in Dustil's room that night, using he excuse that he missed me." Carth shuddered and ran his hands over his face.

"Its ok Carth…" Canderous said. Carth had to admit he was shocked at Canderous' behavior. He wasn't normally kind and caring. Shaking his head, he looked at the floor.

"I left as soon as possible. I always did after that. At first I thought me leaving so soon was the reason Dustil began to get distant and hate me but unfortunately it wasn't. Morgana was turning him against me. When Telos was bombed I found her and she told me everything." Frowning he turned his head and looked at the Mandalorian.

"Do you by any chance remember that Darth Trixa who worked with Saul?" Canderous frowned and nodded.

Carth snorted, "That was Morgana. She was so powerful in the force that she became a Dark Jedi. Dustil got most of his force sensitivity from her. She had known about the bombing and had planned it with Saul. They had planned to grab Dustil and leave the planet but Malak pushed Saul too fast and he didn't have time to evacuate anyone."

Suddenly it clicked in Canderous' head. "So you're angry at Louise because…because just like Morgana you thought she was just a normal person? And then you found out they were both Darths?" Carth nodded.

"I felt betrayed by Morgana for many things and finding out Lou was Darth Revan brought back memories."

"So you're not really angry at her?"

"I…no I guess not." Canderous grinned.

"Good! I guess you should go tell her then!"

"There's no need too." came a different voice. Carth and Canderous looked up and Louise and Bastilla walk in the room. Small smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry Carth…for bring up those memories." Louise whispered, her eyes lingering on the pilot. His mouth just hung open.

"You were listening?" he asked, stumbling over his words. She nodded and gave him a half smile. Quietly Canderous got to his feet, grabbed Bastilla's arm and dragged her out of the room.

The other two ignored them, their eyes locked on each other. Carth got to his feet and approached Louise. When he was within distance, Louise flung her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. She was comforted when his arms slipped around her and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Louise…" he mumbled into her hair. She nodded but didn't reply, instead just tightening her arms. They stood like that for a long time, long enough for the rest of the crew to come back, see them for all of two seconds before being dragged away by either Canderous or Bastilla.

Eventually they broke apart, smiles on their faces.

"Carth…"

"Lou…" they grinned harder at them saying each other's names at the same time. Sighing Carth took her hands.

"Look Lou, I was thinking, well maybe…" he took a deep breath. "Maybe I could love you Lou. I'm falling for you already. Falling pretty darn hard." He said with a grin. Louise giggled and a brilliant smile shone on her face.

"I'm falling for you Carth. I think I could love you too." He grinned and pulled her into a tight hug and she sighed as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"_I __don__'__t __think __I __could __love __you __Carth__…__I __know__…" _She thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is one of my old Kotor stories that I re-did and edited! If you see any mistakes, please drop a review! It'd be much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
